New Girl Alternate Ending
by RoseTylerBadWolf
Summary: Sonny gets done singing her song "What to Do". Then the next day, she bumps into Chad. Summary sucks, but the story ROCKS! Please R&R!


**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry I deleted the Thanksgiving story. So here's the season 2 finale "New Girl" alternate ending. Hope you enjoy it! ****This is how the finale should've ended.**

SPOV

"Tell me what to do about you," I finished singing. Once I was done, it turns out the crowd did give me a standing ovation. I took the guitar off my shoulder, and stepped off the stage. Then Mel walked up to me.

"Wow, that was really good," Mel said impressed.

"Thanks, Mel," I said smiling.

"For a first-timer," she added. Sometimes she just had to add another little snippy comment.

"Thank you," I said again. "Well, the bet was still on, so, I'll be taking the thirty bucks." Mel handed me the thirty bucks, then walked away back to the coffee counter. I sat down with my friends, who were all drinking their coffee.

"That was really good, Sonny," Grady said.

"Thanks, Grady, that's sweet," I said, hugging him.

"You did great," Tawni said to me.

"The point is, Sonny, is that we were proud that you had the guts to get up and sing," Nico added.

"Well, thanks, you guys," I told them. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to get home. We've got a long day tomorrow." I walked out of the Patio, got in my truck, and drove off to my apartment. When I got there, it was already 10:00, so I snuck into the apartment, changed my clothes, and went to bed. I had a long day ahead of me.

_The next morning…_

I woke up, refreshed and ready to start the day with a healthy, nutritious breakfast. If you consider Chocolate Lucky Charms healthy. I quickly ate, got dressed, brushed my teeth, and left for work. When I got to the studio, it looked like it was going to rain. So I ran inside as fast as I can. I clocked in, and then my cast and I went to rehearsal. After about two hours of rehearsing three sketches, Marshall let us have our break. I just decided to grab my phone and go on a little walk around the studio, planning on going nowhere. About fifteen minutes into my walk, I bumped into Chad without looking up.

"Hey," he greeted. "I'm going nowhere, I'm just walking."

"Huh, so am I," I said, walking next to me. Has anyone had an ex and went through that awkward stage? That's how I was feeling.

"So I heard that you killed it at the Patio last night," Chad said. "Too bad I wasn't there to see it."

"You're definitely right," I bragged, showing him the wad of cash that was the thirty bucks that I won in the bet.

"I'm guessing you got the standing ovation," he said. "Oh, I've gotta go, I'm meeting my psychic for lunch."

"Oh, yeah. I'm having lunch with my friends, so I'd better go, too," I said. "See ya."

"See ya," Chad said. We walked away from each other for about five seconds, and then I turned around.

"Hey, Chad?" I asked.

"Yeah, what's up?" he asked. I walked over to him, and then I pressed my lips to his. It was the weirdest sensation I've felt since me and Chad broke up. But then he started to kiss me back with a little more passion, his tongue breaking the barriers that were my lips. I wrapped my arms around his neck, running my fingers through his hair, my tongue slipping into his mouth. We made out for a couple of minutes before I broke the kiss.

"Why did you break the kiss?" he asked softly. I hesitated for a moment before answering the question.

"It just doesn't feel right to be kissing my ex-boyfriend," I spoke softly, like he did.

"Well, we could get back together, and you can call me 'boyfriend' again," he suggested, unwrapping his arms from around my waist.

"I don't know. I'm still unsure about whether or not you'll change," I explained. "If you can prove to me that you are going to change and let me have my moments in the lime light, then we can get back together."

"I promise you, for sure, that I will change from selfish to selfless," he reassured me.

"Are you sure?" I asked. "Because I AM going to hold you to that promise." Then we both cracked a small smile.

"I am absolutely, positively sure about us," he said, kissing me for a brief second.

"Well, I've gotta go, the Randoms must be waiting for me," I said.

"I've gotta go, too," he said. "Pick you up at 6:30?"

"Seven," I said. We went our separate ways, and I felt really good about getting back together with Chad. But I'm hoping that he'll change for the better. And I hope that I'll change for the better, too.

**Finally finished! Hope you guys liked it! Now REVIEW!**


End file.
